Fame  Crazy
by DreamGirl123
Summary: Bella's getting ready to go on a tour w/ her band & boyfriend Edward and his band is going to headline it. Oh, Wait! He just broke-up with her to go out the lead singer in his band Tanya. But with paperwork singed already the tour must go on.


**Dear Readers:**

**Hello! Okay this is new story number two. I wasn't sure which story I wanted to put out first so I figured why not just the both of them.**

**Just to give a warning. This story is total fluff and will not be serious at all, that is unless the plot takes a turn.**

**Also, I do not have a Beta for this story however, I am looking for one. So, if you would like to Beta this story please let me know in a message.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Idol icon Bella Swan sits next to a reporter on the tonight show waiting for the one question she has dreaded to come, the one question that involves <em>him<em>.

"So Isabella, Bella. You know I have to ask you the question." The reporter smiles at her, but Bella can see it is a fake one. The reporter that sits there in her rented Prada dress with fake-real pearls on does not care about hurting her with this question. The reporter in fact could careless. For the only thing this reporter cares about is being the first one to break the story.

Bella nods her head and pulls her hands into a tight grip. She then rests them onto her lap signaling that she is ready for the question.

"Are you and Edward Cullen officially over?" The reporter's eyes narrow, as if silently telling her not to lie about it while she is on live television.

Bella nods her head, and then opens her mouth. This is all so fresh still though, so no words come out.

"Well, explain please." The report is practically growing devil horns at the moment. She is absolutely mad, no anger that Isabella will not give the 'dish' on how it happened.

As if sensing this, Bella tries to tell the story without her voice breaking. She promised herself she would not cry over this but it is a hard one to keep.

"Um, well I had gotten done with a show in Dallas, Texas when he called me. He said that he would like to ended things. I agreed with his proposition and insisted that we stay friends." Her voice was shaky as she continued to tell the rest of the story. "He then said it would be fantastic to be friends, so that's what we are now."

Her quiet sob was over shadowed by the reporter saying. "So then you are okay with being just friends with Edward Cullen?"

Bella nodded her head again not quit understanding why the reporter felt the need to keep saying his name.

"Well, that's great! We all love to see a young woman not affected by a break-up." The reporter smiled once again, however, this time Bella thought she saw a hint of announces in her eyes.

She couldn't think that it was for her though, because she told her the story, the full story, just like she asked for.

"Well I just have one more question for you and then you can go ahead and perform your song for us."

Bella sat still, waiting for the last question that would end this terrible interview.

"There are millions of girls out there right now that are heart broken due to a relationship ending. So I have a question for you."

Bella nodded her head asking her to go on.

"One of those girls would be my daughter. She just recently parted from her boyfriend of three years and she is devastated. I tried to use that old 'there are plenty of fish in the sea' but, well that wouldn't work." The reporter shook her head. "So I guess my question is what would you tell her?"

Bella stayed still thinking over and over what she had been telling herself the past week. Thinking of what her mother would tell her when she was a little girl. Of how her father would repeat the same words everyday since the break-up to try and keep her from crying.

So Bella took a deep breath and repeated the words that her mother came up with and the words that her father repeated to her everyday since her mother was no longer with them.

"I would tell her two things. One, he is not worth your tears, because if he was he wouldn't have put them there. The second one is, do not be a princess and wait in your castle for your knight and shinning armor to come save you. Be a 21st century girl and go save him."

With that said the reporter smiled and looked into the camera to her left.

"Such beautiful words coming from such a young woman, now lets hope all you girls keep this in your heart and coming up next Isabella and her band will perform a song from there new hit album." The report once again flashed her signature smile and the red light went off telling everyone that they were off the air.

With the new found tension gone that came with being on the air Bella could relax once again. So she slumped in her seat and put her hands over her face thinking. Thinking about how in two weeks she was going to be on tour with Edward Cullen himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think.<strong>

**Please let me know if a review.**

**:) =Love it.**

**:l =Okay.**

**:( =Hate it.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Updates: Every Sunday.**


End file.
